


Hands Made of Moonlight and Wind

by DoctorTrekLock



Series: Resolution19 [34]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas songs in August, Gen, Heist, Insecure Aaron, M/M, Pre-Heist, The prompt is a pun, i can't believe "pre-heist" is a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: Aaron took a deep breath and blew it out through his teeth. "Alexander," he said carefully, anger simmering beneath every syllable. "Let me remind you that we are both here, in the back of a van that smells like French fries that you borrowed from Mulligan's brother-in-law, well past midnight on a Tuesday, becauseyoudecided that Washington's wasn't going to make it unless we stole Royal Burger's special sauce recipe."





	Hands Made of Moonlight and Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hamburrglar  
Source: ImprobableDreams900  
Title: "It is impossible - no matter how blessed you are by luck, or the government, or some remote invisible deity gently steering your life with hands made of moonlight and wind - it is impossible not to feel a little sad." _Welcome to Night Vale_, Ep. 21
> 
> Originally posted August 7, 2019 on [Tumblr](https://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/186852539892/hands-made-of-moonlight-and-wind-august-7-2019)

"That's never going to work, Alex."

"Of course it is!" Alex gestured emphatically at the hand-drawn map in front of them. He leaned forward with the gesture, his knee brushing against Aaron's. Then he hesitated. "Um, why wouldn't it work?"

Aaron sighed. "There's not enough of a window," he explained patiently. "To go from here" he pointed to one corner of the map "to here" he pointed to the other "and back in ten minutes without Seabury seeing us? Not going to happen."

"Aha!" Alex said with a flourish. "But you're not taking into account that I've assigned Lafayette, Laurens, and Mulligan to distract him!"

Aaron dropped his head into his hand. "You dragged the Three Musketeers into this?"

"Hey!" Alex protested. "The Revolutionary Set is worth four times what Jefferson and his cronies are."

Aaron took a deep breath and blew it out through his teeth. "Alexander," he said carefully, anger simmering beneath every syllable. "Let me remind you that we are both here, in the back of a van that smells like French fries that you borrowed from Mulligan's brother-in-law, well past midnight on a Tuesday, because _you _decided that Washington's wasn't going to make it unless we stole Royal Burger's special sauce recipe."

Alex just blinked at him. "Right. And?"

"And I still can't figure out why you dragged _me _into this!" Aaron exclaimed. "Especially if you were going to call in the Ghostbusters anyway."

Alex scoffed. "Right. Like why would I bring you in at all." He rolled his eyes and put the finishing touches on the timeline of the heist in his notebook.

"Exactly!" Aaron said, though he was less excited by Alex agreeing with him than he had anticipated.

"Take a look at that," Alex told him, handing over the notebook. "I think we have a wide enough gap here," he explained, pointing at one of the intervals. "Because Lafayette can talk the ears off a statue when he gets going, so there's no way Seabury's getting away from the three of them in under twelve minutes."

Aaron just stared at him incredulously, not even glancing down at the notebook Alex had shoved in his hands.

"Well, go on," Alex encouraged. "I don't think I shortchanged Phase B, but you'll have to look at it."

Aaron didn't move. Alex's gaze flitted back and forth between Aaron's still face and the notebook before he huffed. "Seriously, Aaron? What's wrong? Is it the timing on B? It might be the timing on B. I just don't think we can find a larger bouncy castle on such short notice."

He sounded legitimately concerned about the size of the bouncy castle, and that more than anything made Aaron ask the uncomfortable question looming in the room.

"Alex," Aaron started.

Alex stopped frowning at the map and focused his attention on Aaron. "Yes?"

"Why _am _I here?" he asked awkwardly. Aaron wasn't one for fishing for compliments - he knew all too well the sort of scraping-the-bottom-of-the-barrel answers it got you; if he never had to have someone stiltedly tell him that his eyes were a vaguely pleasant shade of brown again, it would be too soon - but he honestly didn't know of a better way to get a straight answer out of Alex Hamilton.

It took a moment for Alex to register exactly what he'd said. Then he did a dramatic double-take, as if to ensure Aaron really understood the absurdity of the question. "Why are you...?"

Aaron nodded.

"Seriously? We're stuck on this?" Alex seemed relieved. "I was worried you were being persnickety about the song choice again."

"Carol of the Bells is a fine holiday classic. If we're going to have carolers in the middle of August, I don't know why you want them to sing Santa Claus is Coming to Town. And that's beside the point!" Aaron took a breath. "The point is, the point I am trying to make, the _point_, Alex, is--" he hesitated "--why am I here? Why did you drag _me _into this when you know perfectly well that Laurens would be over the moon if you asked him to help you break into George LeRoi's place?" He couldn't help the slightly bitter tone that crept into the last sentence. He cleared his throat. "Anyway."

"_Laurens_?" Alex asked, disbelieving. "This is all about _John_? Really?" He gestured widely, as if to encompass all the ways in which he failed to comprehend Aaron's perfectly reasonable objection to being included in plotting where he was neither required nor wanted. "And Carol of the Bells would put people to sleep," he added. "We need a dance tune."

Aaron shook his head. "One. In no universe is Santa Claus is Coming to Town a _dance tune_," he said firmly. "Two. We don't actually _need_ a dance tune. Three. No, this is _not _about Laurens. This is about you calling me up at half-past three in the morning yesterday and convincing me to help you with a plan that you didn't actually need me for."

Now Alex looked angry. "Let me address all the ways in which you are completely and utterly _wrong_, Aaron Burr." He brandished three fingers and counted off. "One. Santa Claus is Coming to Town has been recorded by over 200 different artists, including a cappella and rock musicians. It's definitely a dance tune. Two," he continued quickly before Aaron could protest that a cappella wasn't really 'dance tune' material. "A dance tune is _definitely_ _essential_ to keep the pacing right for Phase A, Section 2, Subpart ii. Three." Alex hesitated, then lowered his hands. "Three," he said, his eyes flitting back and forth between his hands and Aaron's face. "I wouldn't want to plan an elaborate, over-complicated heist with anyone else."

The admission hung in the air.

Aaron cleared his throat. "If we want a dance tune to keep the pacing, we could go with the Christmas Waltz," he offered.

The animation flooded back into Alex as if he'd never been still. "Yes! Perfect!" He started waving a finger in the air in time as if conducting an invisible orchestra. "Strong beat, can be sung by a choir..." He paused. "Is it too catchy?"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "You wanted a dance tune that wasn't catchy?"

Alex half-shrugged in acknowledgement and started annotating Phase A to account for the change in song.

"And Alex?" He looked up from the notebook and hummed inquisitively. "I wouldn't want to plan an elaborate, over-complicated heist with anyone else either," Aaron told him.

Alex wasn't quite able to bury his smile in his notebook.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No Matter How Blessed You Are By Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983026) by [DoctorTrekLock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock)


End file.
